I Really Really Really Don't Like You
by Unreasonable Idiot
Summary: Song Fic, first one, so tell me if its good or not


_Hey, srry that i didnt upload for a very long time!_

_i had a whole bunch of essays due,  
i had to work on my science project,  
and i had to take "sex 101" from my friends...._

_supposedly i am the sexless one....  
just because i cant say sexual terms outwardly, doesnt mean i dunt no them...  
but i still had to take dat extra class...._

_anyways, i'll update on Sasuke's True Ojective soon!_

_

* * *

_

I heard this song and thought that it would be an awesum SasuNaru story!  
Song: **Hate (I Really Really Really Don't Like You)  
**Artist: **Plain White T's  
I don't own Naruto or it would have been SasuNaru from the beginning!**

_

* * *

_

_You were everything I wanted.  
You were everything a girl could be.  
Then you left me brokenhearted  
Now you don't mean a thing to me  
All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love_

I was sitting on a bench in the park, crying my eyes out. We had been dating for three years and I was going to propose to you that night. I came home early from a mission, without telling you, and I walk into our bedroom. I see you and Sai doing it like the mammals on Discovery Channel. [AN: I kept on saying dat cause it sounds catchy "do it like they do on Discovery Channel". Okay, enough of me talking, back at da story now] You guys didn't even notice me walking in the room or me fleeing from the room.

I had courted you since I was 12, and now we are in our mid-twenties. You were everything I looked for in a girl. But you had to cheat on me! I started to cry harder and it is starting to sprinkle. Soon, it turns into a rain storm. I no longer care, I just wanted to cry my heart out.

"Naruto!"

I can hear my name being called by a familiar voice, but I want to be left alone right now, so I don't answer to their calls.

"Naruto! Where are you?! Answer me! Please, Naruto!" the voice desperately screams out.

Still, I ignore the person that is looking for me.

"Naruto!" the voice says in shock. And I feel myself being lifted into a warm, safe chest. The person holds onto me dearly, not letting me go. I look at the face, and realizes it is Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend.

"Sasuke," I begin, trying not to cry, but I just couldn't hold it in, "She's cheating on me! And I was gonna propose to her tonight! Sasuke! I don't know what to do! Please, help me!" I beg him. I really have no idea what to do, and I always turn to him for help. Hell, even he had to think of a way for me to propose to her. Cause I don't do things the normal way. I always had to do it the hard way.

Sasuke gently pushes my head onto his shoulder with one hand, and rubs circles onto my back with the other. "Don't cry, Naru. Everything will be okay. Sakura is blind. She doesn't know what she is throwing away. And even if Sakura doesn't want you, you still have me. You did not spend six years tracking me down and taking me back to Konoha for nothing. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"But, she's my girlfriend! And she's cheat-" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Why care about her? Your relationship is over, from the moment I knew she isn't treating you right."

"And why is that?" I sniffled and snuggled into his shoulder, he is really warm and I'm freezing.

Sasuke picked me up and sat down on the now soaked bench, and made me sit on his lap. He resumed trying to soothe me and I blushed like a big red tomato. "Because I love you." And, with that said, he gave me a peck on the lips. If you thought I was red from just sitting on his lap, you should have seen me when he kissed me. I looked like I was going to explode into a gazillion pieces. Sasuke spoke again, "And that is why you should forget everything about Sakura."

"But she is part of our team, how can I just forget about her?! It would be like forgetting about you!" I exclaim. At least the rain isn't raining as hard anymore.

"Then forget about your love affair with her. Think about the present. Don't dwell on the past. You are the one who literally jammed that into my head."

I laughed at that memory. It was so hard to get it into his thick skull that if you live in the past, you will never be able to live your life in the present. "I guess, Sasuke. But she's in my apartment right now. Probably still doing it with Sai."

At the mention of Sai's name, Sasuke had a deathly aura vibrating off of him. His Sharingan is spinning wildly. "She cheated on you with Sai?" he dangerously growled out. I could only nod in fright. I have never seen Sasuke this angry before. He gently dumped me onto the bench and muttered, "I'll be back. Don't move," before stalking away. In the direction my apartment is located.

I got up and ran after him. I latched onto his arm, making him stop in his tracks. "Why are you headed towards my apartment? Why do you look like you want to kill something? You're not gonna hurt Sakura and Sai, are you?"

"Naruto! They fucking hurt you! They didn't even consider your feelings! She didn't even end it with your officially and they had sex! In your house! And you still ask if I'm going to hurt them?! Well, whether you like it or not, Sai is gonna get so beat up that even Tsunade won't be able to heal him!"

"I wasn't gonna stop you… I just wanted to make sure and if you are gonna bloody him up, don't get it on the furniture. It's really hard to get the stains out." I would know, cause I collapsed on my coach a few times after a few ANBU missions and it had taken me months of constant scrubbing to get the stain and smell out. I continued, "And if you're gonna hurt Sai, why don't you inform Tsunade-baa-chan afterwards. I think she will like to get out of doing her paperwork." I no longer care what happens to Sakura and Sai. Sasuke's right, they deserve it.

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't we just go get her right now? She would get mad at me for not leaving her anything to pulverize." Without waiting for my reply, Sasuke dragged me to the Hokage's office. Soon everyone heard the angry shout of the Fifth Hokage, "SHE DID WHAT?!?!?!"

____

Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around  
And you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word.  
But I really really really don't like you.  
I really don't like you.

After Tsunade had beaten Sai to a pulp, literally, Sakura is no longer Tsunade's apprentice. They had moved into Sai's apartment and we haven't seen them since they had been yelled at and one of them beaten up by Tsunade that night .

It has already been two months, and Sasuke is constantly bugging me for my answer to his confession. Mostly because I moved in with him, on Tsunade-baa-chan's orders, under Sasuke's influence. Supposedly, if I live there Sakura wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.

I had taken refuge in the academy; I can't go back to the house, Sasuke is most likely waiting for me back there and I don't have an answer yet. So I decided to hide out in the academy for now.

I subconsciously began to walk into the classroom where we had first gathered as the new genins. That was the day I had gotten my first kiss. By Sasuke. I had gotten beaten up shortly afterwards, and it was Sakura who had done the most damage. She had never cared about me before Sasuke left. She was always Sasuke-crazy. And when I come back from training with Ero-Sennin, she is still the same, but a little bit rougher than before. I introduced her to a lot of cool places she never knew Konoha had. But she ended up cheating on me. With Sai…

"Why did I like Sakura in the first place?" I asked myself.

"**Because you are blind, you idiot." **Kyuubi growled out.

"But, on the first Sasuke-Retrieval mission, Neji said that-"

Kyuubi cut me off, **"You are blind in love. You chose Sakura Haruno, a whore/slut/skank/hooker/stripper/prostitute/abortion woman/dick muncher, rather than Sasuke Uchiha, an elite who would do anything to protect you - even if it means he has to leave you and go train with a pedophile."**

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru to protect me?" I asked, confused. Kyuubi nodded. "But, he tried to kill me! He said that he wanted more power to kill his brother! Why would he want to protect me?"

Kyuubi was practically slamming her head against the side of her cage. [AN: I no it's a guy, but in dis story Kyuubi is a she. Okay? If its not, too bad] **"He tried to kill you because you wanted to bring him back to Konoha. He knows that I am in you, so that you can't die. He wanted to make you unconscious, but you were putting on a damn good fight.**

"**Yes, he wanted more power to kill his brother. But it's not to avenge his clan. He wanted to make sure that Akatsuki doesn't take you and try to extract me from you. Cause if I am extracted from you, then you would no longer be alive; you would be dead.**

"**Thus, bringing me back to my point of you being blind in love. He thought you were a girl when he first saw you, but he soon realized that you are a guy. So he gave up his interest. However, when you guys were training, in the Land of the Wave, he saw your determination and fell completely in love with you. He said that he would have no one else."**

"But the council said that he had to revive his clan or they won't let him become a higher rank than genin! He can't fall in love with me like that! I thought it was just like a regular relationship, where the couples have to break up eventually! But not stay together forever!!! And how would you know?!"

"**Baka… He told me during your final battle. The one that you were finally able to drag him back into Konoha."**

"How come I don't have memories of that?!"

"**Because, I had taken over and you never remember anything whenever I take over! Go to him, before he thinks you got kidnapped and starts panicking! You stupid idiot!"**

"But what should I tell him? I'm not sure if I like him like that…"

"**If you don't start moving towards his house, I will take over. And if I take over, I will strip you of your clothes and tell Uchiha 'Take me! I want you deep inside of me!'. It's either that way or your way. Choose one."**

"I'd rather do it my way." I quickly ran to Sasuke's house before Kyuubi could complain.

I barged into the kitchen, out of breath. Sasuke was eating his dinner and had looked up at me surprised. He swallowed his food and said, "What's wrong with you, Dobe?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Sasuke, I have something to tell you."

He looked stern from what I just told him. "If you have a girlfriend, who is she and when can I meet her? If you want to move out of my house, did you get permission from Tsunade-sama? If you want ramen, go buy it yourself. If you are gonna get back with Sakura, I will tie you up and lock you in my basement."

"No, it's nothing like that. I, um…" I was really nervous about how I should say it. I didn't have time to rehearse or even think about what to say. And to make matters worse, Sasuke was smirking! "Teme! It's not funny!" The next five seconds of my life was a blur. One second I was standing and glaring at Sasuke, the next thing I realized, I was being pinned onto the kitchen counter by Sasuke, with a shock written all over my face.

Sasuke leaned forward a little bit, and his face was 3 inches away from mine. "Are you trying to give me an answer?"

Turning redder by the second, I could only nod my head.

His smirk grew slightly wider. " Are you going to say no?"

I franticly shook my head. I wanted to be his boyfriend! I felt his hands cupping my cheeks and then I felt his lips on mine. I didn't respond at first, cause I was shocked by the suddenness. But I slowly responded. Soon it turned from a light kiss to a passionate make-out. Sasuke had managed to get his tongue into my mouth somehow and I did not want to be uke! We fought for dominance, but he eventually won…

I felt myself being lifted into the air, but I didn't really mind. I know Sasuke wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that I wouldn't have to walk. Soon, I was lying on my back, on his bed, with him lying on top of me. More kissing occured and I felt his hands going underneath my shirt. He slowly began to caress my abdomen. Sakura had did that before, and that was when she had wanted to do it. I wasn't ready for it then and I certainly am not ready for it now!

I broke off the kiss, and when I saw Sasuke's confused face, I turned red. "I, uh…, don't think I'm ready to do _that _yet…" I was turning redder by the second, cause Sasuke still hadn't gotten off me. "Sasuke, can you, uh…, get off of me?"

He rolled off of me and simply laid down on the bed. I feel like I had disappointed him. "Uh… I'm sorry Sasuke. I just don't think I'm ready to do it yet…." Still no reply from him. "I'm really sorry Sasuke. It's just that I never did it before with Sakura or anyone. And the day after I proposed to her, I was gonna ask you to teach me on how to do it… Cause no one really taught me and I thought you would know…

"Can you please say something, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Dobe, can you say 'sex' without blushing or stuttering? And you have to look me in the eye." Sasuke said with a calm face as he sat up on the bed and turned towards Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Just do it…"

"Oh, okay." I faced him and my eyes met his dark obsidian eyes. I blushed; there is no way I could say "sex" without blushing or stuttering! It's like you're asking me to go without ramen for a day! Impossible! "S-sex…" I muttered.

"Dobe, I said no stuttering and blushing and you have to keep eye contact."

"But, I can't say that word under your conditions! It's like you're asking me to never eat ramen ever again!"

He ignored me and continued with his questions. "Did you and Sakura ever had sex?"

I blushed a deeper red. How blunt can this guy be?! I shook my head. "I was gonna ask you for help… Didn't you hear me earlier?"

Again he ignored me. "So if I had sex with you, then it would be the first time any one had did anything sexual to you?" I think I could have died from embarrassment if he kept on questioning me about my sex life! Which was never active at all… So I could only nod my head. He smirked, again! "Good, cause you're mine and I don't want to share you with anyone." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. "If you think you're not ready, it's okay. I can wait. I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for." I could only nod my head in reply.

"I feel like a tomato…" I muttered.

"Why?" he asks with a confused look on his face.

"Cause I'm blushing like one of your fan girls."

He smirked and whispered in my ear seductively, "I love tomatoes, did you know that?"

I blushed redder and muttered, "Pervert…" before snuggling into his chest. No matter how perverted my new boyfriend is, I would always love him.

"I love you , Naru-chan."

"I love you too, Sasuke." I muttered. I was so sleepy that I didn't register what he had called me until 3 in the morning.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" I yelled from my sleep, jolting upwards.

Sasuke is not a morning person, so his first reaction was "Too damn loud, Dobe…"

"You're the one who has 'uke' in his name, so you're the girl!"

I could hear him sigh. Next thing I knew, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around me again. "Just go to sleep, koi." he muttered and kissed my forehead.

I nod my head and fell asleep into the warmth that is radiating of his body.

_Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
__Now that it's over you can't bring me down_

A month after we had been going out, Kiba found out about me and Sasuke. He blabbed to his girlfriend, Hinata, who had told Shino, who told Kureinai, who told her husband Asuma, who told Shikamaru, who told Chouji, who told Ino, who told Lee, who told Gaara, who told his siblings, who was overheard by Tsunade, who told Shizune, who told Neji, who told TenTen, who told Gai, who told Kakashi, who mentioned it to Iruka, who went berserk, who was overheard by Sakura while she was grocery shopping. [AN: Basically, it was Kiba - Hinata - Shino - Kureinai-sensei - Asuma-sensei - Shikamaru - Chouji - Ino - Lee - Gaara - Temari and Kankuro - Tsunade - Shizune - Neji - TenTen - Gai-sensei - Kakashi-sensei - Iruka-sensei - Sakura and Sai.]

After the word had gotten around, I had expected people to be disgusted by me. Strangely, they would always pat me on the back and say, "Congrats, kid." or "It's about time you guys got together. Who made the first move?" No one said anything bad about our love, instead they would always be teasing us about it. For example, Kiba would always say this to annoy the hell out of me. "You guys had a fun time last night didn't you? No need to be shy, Naruto, unless you're the uke." He would then start cracking up. I hope he dies from laughter…

Kakashi-sensei was shocked that I had kept this secret from him, but he didn't take it to heart. Iruka-sensei, however, had given the both of us a lecture about the uselessness of a condom. Supposedly, it doesn't protect you from AIDS, HIV, STDs, and the other icky disease from doing it. It only takes away the pleasure. [AN: my cousin told me that and im not sure if its true or not… but I dunt really wanna no about the use of condoms…] I had to run away from that lecture before I ended up looking like a sissy.

Sakura and Sai are the only ones who disapprove of our relationship. They would always make snide comments about us. Mostly about me. It was on my birthday that Sasuke blew up. He had enough about them making fun of me and our relationship. He said that he would be back late that night, so I didn't have to wait for him to sleep. I did so anyways. I was getting sleepy and I ended up falling on the couch, still waiting for Sasuke to come back.

When he came back, he had to carry me back into our bedroom. Yes, it is now _ours_, not Sasuke's, it is our bedroom. He put me down gently, so not to wake me from my slumber.

But I ended up waking anyways. "Sasuke, is that you?" I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

"Yea, didn't I tell you no to wait for me to come back?"

"Yes, but I was wondering where you went all day…"

"Oh, about that, I'm really sorry I couldn't spend your birthday with you. But I'm sure you would love your birthday present." he smirked.

"Why? What is it?"

He pulled out a stack of pictures. "Just look through them."

I glanced at him, suspiciously. "If anything comes flying out at my face, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I promise nothing will come flying out at your beautiful face."

"Hm." I looked through the pictures, and I have to admit, they are funny. They were pictures of Sai being pulverized by Iruka, while Sakura is being beat up by Anko. Sasuke had informed Iruka of what Sakura was doing to me and he had gone crazy again. Anko was there because she had overheard Iruka's rants and decided to tag along; she wanted to beat up Sakura for the fun of it. "Sasuke, were you the one who was taking the pictures?"

"No, I was recording the whole entire fight. The DVD is gonna be your Christmas present, so I can't tell you the details of the fight."

"You're not suppose to tell me what you're getting me! You just killed the Christmas spirit!"

"But you still wanna know in advance, don't you?" he smirked.

"So… What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except I wanna know what you are getting me."

"It's something special and unique. But it will always be with you forever." I had planned to have sex with him that day. The whole day.

"Awww, but I wanted you for my present Naru-chan…" he fake whined.

"Too bad, and you said you could wait for me. You liar!"

"But you take forever…"

"No, it's just you and your sex-deprived-ness." I said.

He grinned. "You said sex without blushing, stuttering, or looking away from my eyes. Does that mean you're ready?"

"NO! Just wait a few more months!"

"Fine, be that way… But I still love you, Naru-chan."

"I love you too, Sasu."

I cuddled into him and we slept like that until Tsunade had to come check up on us, thinking that we both were ditching our ninja duties to have sex… We're doing that next year, damn it! I still want presents from Santa!

* * *

_Yay! Ppl no how to comment without me asking! YAY!  
But if you really need me to ask...  
PLZ RATE/COMMENT/REVIEW!!!!!_


End file.
